


Or Else

by orphan_account



Series: false sense of hope (captives come home) [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blackmail, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being allowed to walk the grounds after so many months locked in one room is refreshing. It’s even more satisfying, Zelda thinks, with Link beside her as they explore the halls.





	Or Else

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Blackmail

Being allowed to walk the grounds after so many months locked in one room is refreshing. It’s even more satisfying, Zelda thinks, with Link beside her as they explore the halls. They can’t go far from Ganon’s study without an escort, or go outside in the gardens without Ganon himself, but they have free reign of the living quarters.

They’re on a walk through the gardens when Zelda suddenly breaks into a run, swinging herself up into the lower branches of a tall tree and whooping at the rush of adrenaline. She laughs as she tries to go higher, but then there’s a sharp crack and an arm around her, pulling her down.

“You need to be more careful, you stupid girl,” Ganon’s voice booms in her ear, and he gently sets her down. “You’re with child now, none of that nonsense anymore.”

Zelda’s eyes flick over to Link, who’s on the ground clutching his cheek, eyes watering.

“Did you hit him?” she screeches at Ganon.

“Of course I hit him! You were endangering something we worked so hard to get!” Ganon is right in Zelda’s face when he yells this, neutralizing his face and stepping back with a cough when he realizes. “The more you endanger that child inside you, the more I will endanger your precious little hero,” Ganon says. “So it would behoove you to listen to what I say.”

Zelda gets the message: obey or Link gets hurt. She sighs before turning to help Link up, inspecting the red mark on his cheek. Her best guess is that it’ll fade by morning.

“May we continue our walk?” Zelda asks quietly, eyes cast downward.

“No.” Ganon places a hand on her shoulder. “We’re going inside now. You will regain your privilege to come outside in three days’ time.”

~~~

Pregnancy, Zelda learns, makes her moods very unpredictable. The slightest thing, such as a spoon against a teacup, will sour her mood. Her sour moods, unfortunately, sour Ganon’s mood, and more often than not result in Link getting hurt in some way.

Even more unfortunately, Ganon learns that if Zelda’s in a poor enough mood, boxing Link around the ears or splitting his lip doesn’t affect her much.

So he starts threatening to put them out.

The first time he does it, Zelda’s in the midst of a tantrum over Ganon’s treatment of Link. Her ranting is cut off by Ganon rising from his desk, stalking over to where she’s sitting, and crouching to her eye level. 

“It truly is disappointing that you throw tantrums like a common child,” he says softly. “How can I ever present the princess of Hyrule back to her people when she can hardly act her age.”

Zelda swallows hard. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean that I was going to announce the wellness of the Princess and soon arrival of her child to the kingdom.” He stands again. “However, if you can’t act like more than a child yourself, I may just have to rid of you and your attendant.” At this, Link’s head pops up from where he’s reading. “Though, who would take in a disgraced princess pregnant out of wedlock and a fallen hero? The shame that would be brought upon them, upon you.”

Fear strikes Zelda’s heart and she rushes to take Ganon’s hand. “Please don’t do that. Don’t send us away.”

Ganon’s lips curl into a smile. “Then you must behave better than you have been.”

Zelda nods enthusiastically. “I’ll do my best to do better.”

~~~

The next several weeks pass in relative peace. Ganon still threatens to throw them out for disobeying, but he’s finally able to start molding the three of them into a presentable family - the king, his princess on his arm, pregnant by an anonymous suitor due to superstitions, and her silent attendant.

The news of the princess’s renewed health spreads quickly throughout Hyrule once Ganon announces it, though he decides to save the pregnancy announcement for another time.

~~~

It hardly takes another week for Ganon to convince Zelda to sleep in their marriage bed, a bed much more comfortable than the one she’s been sleeping in since her arrival. There’s even a small chamber off the main room for Link so that he may attend to Zelda on a moment’s notice if needed.

The final key to their full obedience is allowing them to pleasure each other again. Though only roughly four and a half months along, Zelda is insatiable. When she begs Ganon to let her and Link have sex again, claiming she’ll do anything, he waves his hand in dismissal, giving absent-minded permission.

When he returns to his chambers at the end of the day, he finds her riding her fallen hero in earnest, beautiful noises spilling from both of their lips. He knows the boy finishes too soon by Zelda’s frustrated groan. She climbs off of Link, settles herself next to his boneless form as she comes to terms with the fact that she’ll have to finish herself off. Her eyes land on Ganon, and a soft  _ please _ reaches his ears. Ganon approaches with a genuine-looking grin, as though he’s been waiting for this moment, before pleasuring Zelda until she falls asleep.


End file.
